Will you be my girlfriend, Hime?
by Cho Rae Ji
Summary: "Apa aku begitu menakutkan bagimu?"/"Mmm… sebenarnya aku bukan takut pada Sasuke-kun. Tetapi, aku justru takut pada para fansgirls sasuke-kun."/"maksudmu sedekat ini?" / Warning inside! EDITED!


Hallo minna-san… Hana kembali dengan fic baru. Setelah lama hiatus akhirnya bisa bikin fic lagi. Aku berharap fic ini bisa menyenangkan minna-san.. ok langsung saja! Check this out!

** Judul: Will you be My Gilrfriend, Hime?**

** Pair: Hinata Hyuuga & Sasuke Uchiha**

** Disclaimer: Masashi kishimoto, kakekku *plak**

** Genre : Romance**

** Warning OOC (mungkin), Gaje, gak penting,dan segala **

**keanehan lainnya.**

** DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**

** Will You Be My Girlfriend, Hime?**

.

.

.

Hari ini adalah hari minggu cerah di Konoha. Setiap orang pasti sudah mempersiapkan acara mereka masing-masing. Tapi, beda halnya dengan yang dilakukan si heiress hyuga satu ini, ya Hyuga Hinata yang baru saja bangun dari tidurnya langsung menuju meja belajarnya. Ia tampak berpikir serius, entah apa yang sedang ia pikirkan.

"Bagaimana ya cara ini? Huh.. aku benar-benar tidak mengerti" Hinata menjambak rambutnya frustasi.

Saat sedang frustasi dengan pekerjaannya yang tidak ia mengerti,pintu kamarnya yang sedari tertutup , dibuka oleh seseorang dari luar.

"permisi, Hinata-sama"ucap orang tersebut.

"Ada apa Neji-nii?"jawab Hinata tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari pekerjaannya.

"Tidak ada apa-apa, tetapi tadi aku dengar Hinata-sama seperti mengalami kesulitan"ujar Neji.

Mata Hinata kini beralih pandangan kearah mata lavender milik Neji. Ia seperti bingung, apakah suara Hinata sekeras itu sampai Neji dapat mendengarnya?.

"Ne, Neji-nii. Aku sedang mengerjakan tugas dari Kurenai sensei. Sangat sulit rasanya"ucap Hinata mengalihkan pandanganya kembali ke pekerjaan.

"Boleh saya membantu Hinata-sama?"Tanya Neji.

"Boleh, aku sangat senang kalau Neji-nii mau membantuku"ucap Hinata lembut.

Neji mendekat kearah meja belajar Hinata. Ia pun melihat pekerjaan Hinata. Hanya dalam waktu singkat pekerjaan rumah Hinata pun selesai.

"Arigatou Neji-nii, aku tidak tahu bagaimana jadinya kalau tidak ada Neji-nii"ucap Hinata.

"Ne, jangan sungkan Hinata sama"jawab Neji.

**Hinata Pov's**

Hari Mingguku kemarin benar-benar tidak menyenangkan. Seharusnya aku menikmati hari liburku, tetapi aku malah mengerjakan tugas dari kurenai sensei. Ya sudahlah tidak baik juga aku menyesali apa yang terjadi kemarin. Aku berharap hari ini lebih baik dari kemarin, huft! Semoga saja.

Hari ini aku datang kesekolah cukup pagi. Mungkin karena semalam aku tidak tidur terlalu larut. Ohya aku adalah siswi di salah satu sekolah elite di Konoha yaitu Konoha High School. Sesampainya di Gerbang Konoha aku pun langsung masuk kesekolah itu tetapi, langkah ku terhenti ketika mendengar sebuah percakapan dari dua orang yang sepertinya aku kenal. Aku pun bersembunyi dibelakang tembok agar tidak terlihat. Aku melihat seorang gadis cantik berambut soft pink dengan mata emerald sedang berbicara dengan temannya yang juga cantik berambut pirang dengan mata aquamarine nya. Aku tahu nama mereka adalah Sakura Haruno dan Ino Yamanaka. Aku mengenal mereka tetapi aku tidak tahu mereka mengenalku atau tidak. Aku mengenal mereka bukan karena aku satu kelas dengan mereka atau karena aku teman mereka tetapi karena mereka adalah siswi paling popular di KHS. Ku pertajam pendengaranku untuk mendengar percakapan mereka.

.

.

.

"Hey Ino-pig apa kau sudah dapatkan nomor uchiha itu?"Tanya Sakura. "Belum Forehead. Tetapi, aku masih berusaha untuk mendapatkannya."jawab Ino. "hah! Kau ini, kemarin kau juga bilang seperti ini tetapi mana buktinya?"Tanya Sakura setengah mengejek. "hei forehead! Masih mending aku berjuang untuk mendapatkannya daripada kau hanya berharap dari ku, wleee."ujar Ino seraya memeletkan lidahnya. "huh! Lihat saja siapa yang akan lebih dahulu mendapatkannya."tantang Sakura. "Oke siapa takut. Yang kalah harus menjadi pembantu yang menang, bagaimana?" kini Ino yang menantang. "oke siapa takut Ino-pig."Jawab Sakura.

.

.

.

Percakapan itu pun berakhir dengan taruhan, huh harusnya sudah kuduga sebelumnya pasti itu semua ada sangkut pautnya dengan si Uchiha itu. Aku membuang-buang waktu hanya untuk mendengar percakapan tidak penting begitu. Lebih baik aku segera menuju kelasku karena kurasa sekolah semakin ramai. Aku langsung menuju kelasku yang berada dilantai 2 yaitu kelas XII-A. aku sampai didepan kelas ku. Aku melihat sekelilingku ternyata dilantai dua masih sepi, pasti karena orang itu belum datang jadi para Fansgirl nya belum pada ribut. Huft, memang repot satu kelas dengan Idola Sekolah. Aku juga suka ditanya-tanya soal dia sama fans nya. Benar-benar merepotkan.

Normal Pov's

Didepan gerbang KHS telah berkumpul banyak orang ralat cewek. Apa yang kiranya menarik perhatian cewek-cewek ini ya. Tiba-tiba mobil sport hitam melaju dan masuk kedalam gerbang KHS. Para cewek itu pun seketika langsung histeris seperti melihat hantu, ah kalau hantu kayanya kurang tepat mungkin lebih baik disebut pangeran. Iya begitulah julukan bagi Uchiha bungsu satu ini, ia dipanggil Pangeran es karena sifatnya yang sedingin es tetapi tetap tidak bisa membuat hati para fansgirl nya menyerah. Mereka tetap berjuang untuk mendapatkan perhatian atau paling tidak tatapan matanya saja.

"Kyaaa…. Sasuke-kun."

"aihh….. ada Sasu-kun."

"aduh… rasanya mau pingsan."

Begitulah kira-kira teriakan dari para fansgirls Uchiha Sasuke. Mereka pun mengikuti Mobil itu sampai berhenti diparkiran yang bertuliskan 'UCHIHA SASUKE' yang berarti tempat itu hanya untuk dirinya saja. Para fansnya yang setia itu langsung mengerubungi mobil itu. Saat siempu-nya mobil keluar dari mobil sportnya teriakan histeris kembali menggema diseluruh KHS. Tetapi yang diteriaki malah bersikap tak acuh pada mereka.

"Kyaa… Sasuke-kun keren."

"Sasu-kun, lihatlah kearahku."

"Sasuke-kun I LOVE YOU SO MUCH."

Yah, bisa kita lihat betapa populernya laki-laki satu ini. Sasuke pun berjalan melewati orang-orang itu ralat fansgirls nya itu tanpa memperdulikan teriakan histeris dari mereka. Ia pun tanpa basa basi langsung menuju ke kelasnya. Langkah Sasuke terhenti ketika seseorang memanggilnya dari belakang. "hei Teme." Panggil (baca:teriak) seseorang dari belakangnya. Kini ia sudah berada disebelah Sasuke. "Hei dobe bisakah kau tidak usah berteriak?"Tanya sasuke. Ia pun melanjutkan langkahnya yang sempat tertunda akibat panggilan dari dobe A.k.a Naruto. Naruto hanya memperlihatkan senyum lima jarinya. "hehe, gomen teme. Hari ini aku sangat senang sekali."ucapnya masih mempertahankan ekspresinya sambil menyamai langkahnya dengan sasuke. "Hn."jawab Sasuke singkat. "Kau mau tahu aku senang kenapa?"Tanya Naruto. "Aku tidak peduli dobe."jawab Sasuke. "huh dasar teme! Kau sangat menyebalkan."ujar Naruto sambil menggembungkan pipinya. Sasuke dan Naruto berada dikelas yang sama yaitu kelas XII-A. mereka memang sudah berteman sejak SMP tetapi mereka tetap saja tidak bisa akur. Akhirnya merekapun sampai didepan kelas mereka. Sasuke melihat sekelilingnya dan tanpa sengaja tatapan Hinata dan Sasuke bertemu, namun hal itu tidak berlangsung lama karena Hinata segera mengalihkan pandangannya. Sasuke pun duduk dibangkunya ia duduk bersama Naruto, tepat disebelah bangku Hinata. Sasuke melirik sebentar apa yang sedang dilakukan si Hyuga satu itu, setelah melihatnya ia tersenyum tipis. 'anak yang rajin.'batinnya.

Bel tanda masuk pun berbunyi. Para siswa dan siswi KHS segera memasuki kelas mereka masing-masing. Pelajaran pertama di kelas Hinata adalah pelajaran Matematika. Pelajarannya Kurenai-sensei yang memberi tugas rumah kemarin yang membuat Hinata harus merelakan hari liburnya menghilang karena mengerjakan tugas dari sensei ini. Padahal ia jarang sekali mendapat hari libur.

.

.

.

Teng….Teng…Teng…

Bel tanda istirahat berbunyi. Para siswa dan siswi mulai keluar bersama teman-temannya. Dikelas XII-A hanya tersisa dua orang. Hinata dan Sasuke. Tetapi itu tidak berlangsung lama karena tiba-tiba para fansgirls Sasuke dating dan mulai mengerubungi Sasuke.

"Sasuke-kun, apa kau mau makan bersamaku?"

"Sasu-kun terimalah makanan ini."

"Oh, Sasuke! Aku membuat makanan ini untukmu."

Teriakan para Fansgirls Sasuke membuat ketenangan Hinata menjadi terganggu. Ia pun memutuskan untuk pergi keluar kelas, walau ia tak tau harus kemana. Yang penting ia bisa keluar dari kelas Hinata juga tidak lupa membawa bekal yang telah ia siapkan dari rumah. Sasuke melihat Hinata yang pergi keluar kelas. Ia terseyum tipis. Tiba-tiba Sasuke pun berdiri dari bangkunya membuat para fansgirls nya terlonjak kaget. "Menyingkir."ucap sasuke dingin. Para fansgirls nya malah dibuat terpesona dengan tingkah Sasuke barusan #Aneh. Sasuke pun berjalan keluar kelas. Tetapi Sasuke berhenti sejenak karena merasa diikuti. Ia pun menengok kebelakang dan BINGO! Para fansgirls nya ternyata mengikutinya. Ia pun menatap mereka kesal. "Jangan ikuti aku!"ucap Sasuke sedingin es. Dengan menatap tajam para fansnya ia pun kembali berbalik dan melanjutkan perjalanannya. Tempat tujuannya adalah Atap sekolah.

Sasuke menaiki beberapa anak tangga untuk sampai ke atap. Setelah sampai ia membuka pintu tua yang menjadi penghubung sekolah dengan atap. Setelah membuka pintu, ia pun kembali tersenyum saat melihat sang target memang ada ditempat itu. Hinata yang sedang memakan bentonya tidak sadar akan kehadiran sasuke. Ia terlalu asik memakan bento buatannya sendiri itu. Sasuke yang tahu bahwa Hinata tidak menyadari kehadirannya pun mendekatinya. Lalu tiba-tiba… ia mengambil paksa bento tersebut dari tangan Hinata dan langsung duduk disamping Hinata. Hinata yang kaget karena bento yang ada ditangannya tiba-tiba diambil, saat ia sedang ingin menyuap makanan kemulutnya. Ia pun melihat kesamping siapa gerangan yang mengganggu ketenangan makan sang hyuga. Mata mereka pun bertemu sesaat. Onyx dan lavender. Tetapi dengan cepat Hinata mengalihkan pandangannya. Wajahnya bersemu merah. "ke-kenapa uc-uchi-ha-san ada disini?"Tanya Hinata pelan. "Memangnya kenapa?"Tanya Sasuke ia mengambil sumpit dari tangan Hinata dan mulai memakan bento milik hinata. "bu-bukan-nya be-begitu…" omongan Hinata tepotong oleh omongan Sasuke. "Kalau bukan begitu, tidak apa kan"ujar Sasuke. Hinata hanya bisa pasrah. "umm… Ba-baiklah"ucap Hinata. Selama Sasuke memakan bento Hinata, hinata hanya diam. Ia tidak berani membuka suara. Keheningan menyelimuti mereka. Hal ini membuat sasuke tidak nyaman. Sasuke pun selesai menyantap makanan Hinata. "aku sudah selesai."ucapnya seraya menaruh bento itu kembali ke empunya. "Terima kasih."bisik Sasuke ditelinga Hinata. Hal ini membuat wajah Hinata merona. "ah.. ya Uc-uchiha-san."jawab Hinata masih dengan rona merah dipipinya. "Sasuke." Hinata pun melihat kearah Sasuke tidak mengerti. "panggil aku Sasuke saja."ucap Sasuke kemudian. "Ba-baiklah uc- maksudku sa-sasuke-kun."ucap Hinata. Sasuke tersenyum tipis. Hanya pada Hinata ia bisa tersenyum seperti itu.

.

.

.

Teng…Teng…Teng..

Bel tanda istirahat telah usai berbunyi. Sasuke mengutuk bel itu, kenapa harus berbunyi secepat ini. Padahal ia baru menikmati saat-saat bersama Hinata. "ah… itu bel masuk.. se-sebaiknya kita kem-kembali kekelas sa-sasuke-kun" ajak Hinata. Ia pun berdiri dan bersiap-siap untuk pergi kembali kekelasnya tetapi tiba-tiba langkahnya terhenti ketika Sasuke menarik pergelangan tangannya. "nanti saja"ucap Sasuke. "Ta-tapi.."Hinata mencoba menolak tetapi Sasuke menariknya dan membuatnya kembali terduduk ditempatnya semula. "ku bilang nanti saja."ucap (baca:perintah) Sasuke. "umm… Ba-baiklah." Hinata benar-benar pasrah. Tiba-tiba saja Sasuke tiduran di pangkuan Hinata. Hinata sedikit kaget akan hal ini tetapi ia tidak menolaknya. "Sebentar saja."ucap sasuke pelan tetapi masih bisa ditangkap dengan baik oleh Hinata. Hinata tidak menjawab, dia hanya diam. Angin berhembus menerpa wajah mereka. Hinata memejamkan matanya. Lama kelamaan Hinata merasa matanya semakin berat dan akhirnya dia tertidur. Rambut indigonya yang panjang setengah menutupi wajahnya. Sasuke menyadari bahwa Hinata tertidur. Rambut Hinata pun sedikit mengenai wajah Sasuke. "Hinata, kau manis sekali."ujarnya dan tersenyum tipis. Sasuke pun bangkit dari tidurannya dipangkuan Hinata. Ia pun membenarkan posisi tidur Hinata agar gadis itu nyaman. Sasuke melihat wajah Hinata dengan sangat dekat. Mungkin kalau Hinata sedang tidak tidur ia akan blushing banget diliatin begitu oleh seorang Uchiha Sasuke. Sasuke melihat dari mata, hidung , pipi dan berakhir di bibir. "Hmmm… aku ingin mencicipi rasamu Hinata."Seringai muncul diwajah Sasuke. Ia pun mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Hinata. Dan…

Cup…

Sasuke mengecup bibir Hinata singkat. 'manis'pikirnya. Sasuke mengulangi hal itu terus menerus. "hmm… aku tidak suka makanan manis, tapi kalau aku disuruh memakan yang ini aku akan lahap habis…"seringai kembali muncul diwajah tampan Sasuke.

Teng…Teng..Teng…

Perlahan Hinata membuka matanya. Ia melihat dipangkuannya sudah tidak ada Sasuke. 'apa ia sudah kembali kekelas ya?'pikir Hinata. Ia pun berdiri dan melihat jam ditangannya. Mata Hinata membulat seketika saat ia lihat sudah pukul Tiga lewat lima belas menit berarti sekolah sudah pulang sejak lima belas menit yang lalu. Hinata benar-benar mengutuk dirinya yang tidak bangun saat bel sekolah berbunyi. Apa pendengaran hinata sudah berkurang ya? Entahlah. Hinata kembali mengedarkan pandangan keseluruh penjuru dan matanya berhenti saat ia lihat sebuah tas yang ia kenal. Ya jelaslah ia kenal tas itu, orang itu tasnya sendiri mana mungkin tidak tahu. Tetapi yang jadi pertanyaan diotaknya adalah siapa yang membawa tasnya kemari? Apa mungkin..

"Kau sudah bangun?"Tanya seseorang dari depan pintu masuk keatap. Hinata kenal suara ini. Ia pun menengok kearah sumber suara ternyata benar, Uchiha sasuke sedang berdiri disana dengan memenggang dua buah minuman kaleng dan dua buah roti. Untuk siapa makanan dan minuman itu. Hinata yang sedang berpikir tidak menjawab pertanyaan dari Sasuke tadi, dan itu sukses membuat Sasuke kesal. "cih."ia pun mendecih lalu berjalan mendekati Hinata. "Kau ini kalau ditanya itu dijawab."ucap Sasuke saat sudah berada didekat Hinata. Sasuke pun duduk di tempat tadi. "ini untuk mu." Sasuke menyerahkan sebuah kaleng minuman serta roti ketangan Hinata. "ah.. te-terima ka-kasih sasuke-kun"ucap Hinata sambil menerima pemberian Sasuke dan duduk disebelah Sasuke. "mm.. Sasuke-kun.. kenapa ta-tadi ti-tidak membangunkan aku?"Tanya Hinata. "Kau tidur pulas sekali, aku tidak tega membangunkanmu."ucap Sasuke santai. "Tapi, kita kan jadi bolos. Ap-apa sasuke-kun tidak takut?"Tanya Hinata lagi sambil meminum minumannya. "Untuk apa aku takut? Lagipula aku sudah sms Dobe untuk bilang kalau kau sedang tidak enak badan, jadi kau tidak perlu khawatir."jelas Sasuke. Hinata hanya mengangguk –angguk tanda dia percaya. Hinata pun memakan Rotinya. "Hinata?"panggil Sasuke sukses membuat Hinata melihat kearahnya. "ya?"Hinata tidak mengalihkan pandangan dari Sasuke. "Kenapa kau seperti tidak tertarik kepada ku?"pertanyaan to the point Sasuke membuat Hinata merona. Hinata sendiri tidak tahu mengapa ia tidak tertarik atau pura-pura tidak tertarik pada Sasuke. "Ano… ak-aku sendiri tidak tahu sasuke-kun."jawab Hinata ia menundukan kepalanya. "Begitu ya?"Sasuke Mengalihkan pandangan ke segala arah asalkan tidak melihat Hinata. "Apa aku begitu menakutkan bagimu?" Suara Sasuke mulai terdengar liriih. Hinata menengadahkan kepalanya. "Mengapa Sasuke-kun berpikir seperti itu?"Hinata malah balik bertanya. Sasuke kini menatap mata lavender Hinata. "Karena kamu seperti ingin menjauh dari aku."jawab sasuke. "Mmm… sebenarnya aku bukan takut pada Sasuke-kun. Tetapi, aku justru takut pada para fansgirls sasuke-kun."ujar Hinata. Sasuke masih menatap Hinata, tetapi ada perasaan lega dihatinya. "Untuk apa kau takut pada fansku?"Tanya Sasuke. "Karena kalau aku terlalu dekat dengan Sasuke-kun mereka akan membunuhku."ucap Hinata miris. "maksudmu sedekat ini?" Sasuke mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Hinata. Sangat dekat..

5 senti

3 senti

2 senti

1 senti dan..

Cup…

Sasuke mengecup singkat bibir Hinata. Membuat wajah Hinata merona hebat. Lalu Sasuke membisikan sebuah kalimat ditelinga Hinata. "Aku yang akan membunuh mereka duluan sebelum mereka bisa menyentuhmu, Hime."bisiknya. Sukses membuat wajah Hinata semakin seperti buah tomat kesukaan Sasuke. "Bagaimana Hinata?"goda Sasuke. Hinata masih belum bisa mengerti maksud dari Sasuke. "Will you be my girlfriend, Hime?"bisik sasuke lagi ditelinga Hinata. Wajah Hinata semakin memerah dibuatnya tetapi, hinata sangat senang dengan pernyataan Sasuke tadi. "Bagaimana Hime?"Tanya Sasuke lagi. "A-aku mau Sasuke-kun"jawab Hinata akhirnya. Sasuke pun sangat senang dengan jawaban Hinata. Ia pun mendekatkan wajahnya kewajah Hinata lagi, dan menciumnya lagi tetapi untuk yang sekarang lebih lama waktunya tetapi tetap penuh cinta.

-END-

Aduh maaf ya kalo ficnya jadi aneh begini. Hana udah mencoba sebisa Hana, dan beginilah jadinya. Disini character nya jadi OOC ga sih? Aduh Hana ga tau deh. Kalian yang bisa menilai fic ini. Mohon bantuannya ya. Ini baru fic Hana yang ketiga. Baiklah terima kasih sudah membaca dan…

R.E.V.I.E.W PLEASE!


End file.
